This is Halloween!
by AngelxSchunard
Summary: This is Halloween! This is Halloween! So the 8 bohemian friends are going trick or treating together while singing the song 'This is Halloween' from 'Nightmare before Christmas' as their pep song of the evening. I do not own the RENT characters.


It was that time of year again the day that our 8 bohemian friends had been waiting for the day was Halloween. Mark, Roger, Mimi, Joanne, Maureen, Collins, Angel, and yes even Benny were teenagers ready for trick or treating with each other.

Benny, Maureen, and Joanne were all at the loft waiting for Mark to get there. They were discussing how their day went. Benjamin was telling them how he was looking at going into being a landlord after graduating from college. Maureen rolled her eyes and told them that she was going to be a performance artist which wasn't surprised since her life was filled with drama anyways..

The quite Joanne Jefferson was determined to become a lawyer that is also what she wanted to be for Halloween. Just then Mark arrived cheerful as usual already practicing the profession in which he had hoped to pursue. He sung parts of a song that was stuck in his head.

"_Boys and girls of every age… Wouldn't you like to see something strange?" _ Maureen looked over at Mark.. "Marky what are you singing?" She said while throwing herself on him. _"Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween..."_

Benny looked over.. "Oh, I know that song." He crossed his arms and stood up.. "I was thinking of being Skeleton Jack for Halloween." He said although no one was really listening to him until he sung. "_This is Halloween, this is Halloween… Pumpkins scream in the dead of night..."_

This holiday was Angel's favorite, because she loved to see all of the children dressed up and also because she would dress up like Santa Clause. _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.." _ Angel hummed in her head.

"Honey what are you doing?" Collins caught her off guard.. "Oh... Nothing..." She laughed... She continued to hum parts of the song. _This is Halloween; this is Halloween… Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween…_

Collins now knew what Angel was singing. Mimi walked in the room... "Oh hey baby..." The feline made a meow sound... "I think I am going to be out on the prowl tonight so I can pounce on Roger." Once she had said his name he walked in the door...

"Yea, right.." The rocker rolled his eyes.. "So Collins who are you going to be for Halloween?" The teenaged anarchist finally realized they were talking about 'The Nightmare before Christmas' _"This is Halloween this is Halloween..."_

Mimi sung out loud knowing it was Angel's favorite holiday... He shook his head.. "I am going to be the creature under the bed." Collins began to describe how he would dress and carry a 'bed' on his shoulders. He then laughed and sung. _"I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."_

Roger looked over.. "I get it so no one is going to ask me what I am going to be." He was joking but then gave a serious look. "I was thinking of being the creature under the stairs..." He started to walk like a zombie and then laughed and said. "_I am the one hiding under yours stairs… Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair…"_

Everyone laughed and looked at each other. Maureen saw how jealous Joanne was getting and went over and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her.. "Sorry Pookie!" She made a sad face but then giggled as she got Joanne to smile together they sung the next part of the song. _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home… Everyone hail to the pumpkin song…"_

Collins looked at Angel who was enjoying every moment of this day because it was her favorite holiday she shined in glee with happiness that everyone was able to see. Collins sung. _"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise…"_ Benny nodded and asked... "I wonder what it could be?" He snickered knowing what Mimi's plans were.

"_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can.. Something's waiting to pounce."_ Mimi leaped from the ground onto Roger's shoulders and gave a meow. "Not funny Meems, just because your wanting to act like a cat you can't do that with me!" He huffed then said. _"And how you'll..."_

"_Scream! This is Halloween… Red 'n' black, slimy green. Aren't you scared?" _Mimi rolled her eyes at Roger's reactions and got off his shoulders reluctantly. _"Well, that's just fine… Say it once, say it twice… Take a chance and roll the dice… Ride with the moon in the dead of night…" _Roger said while getting dressed in a rock star outfit and grabbing his guitar.

Maureen was doing the touch up's on her make up and making sure that her head set which was an old pair of headphones Angel had attached a microphone on the end of it for her. She sung into the mic being the drama queen this was practice._ "In our town of Halloween!"_

Benny fixed his pinstriped suit and made sure everything was neat when he grabbed a brief case and hummed then sung._ "I am the clown with the tear-away face… Here in a flash and gone without a trace."_

Joanne looked over. She put on her jacket and her scarf, fixed her suspenders and smiled... "I am going to be a great lawyer one of these days..." She said being the lovable droll geek which Maureen called her at times. "_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair…"_

Mark fixed his glasses, picked his scarf up, and grabbed his camera fixing it making sure it was turned on so he could film them all on this Halloween night trick or treating together. "_I am the shadow on the moon at night… Filling your dreams to the brim with fright." _They laughed at him because Mark could never scare anyone.

In the distance you could hear the homeless with their normal holiday spirits. They were out on the street corners of New York City singing _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" _Around New York City it seemed that Halloween was everyone's favorite holiday for all the candy, and fun they were about to have.

Collins got up and put on his beret, glasses, and his oversized jacket which he loved the most he looked in the mirror admiring how sexy he looked mumbling "I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my skin, so sexy.." Angel laughed and ran up to him wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked down at her and kissed her they both looked around noticing that it was their line of the song. _"Tender lumplings everywhere…. Life's no fun without a good scare… That's our job, but we're not mean… In our town of Halloween…"_

Roger looked at Mimi and noticed her put on a tail and fix her cat ears…The future rock star stated. _" In this town... Don't we love it now?"_ He snickered while watching Mimi... "Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." Handed her a pair of handcuffs and laughed. Mimi rolled her eyes and handed him a candle and a match and then stuck her tongue out at him.

Joanne looked at Maureen who looked beautiful as always but of course Maureen had her eyes focused on Mark.. "Maureen, are you going to do the tango?" Joanne asked and the diva quickly shook her head. "No pookie, sorry." She smiled... "Doesn't my girl look hot?" She said pointing to Joanne who was now blushing. "Well are you all ready to go trick or treating?" Benny the future lawyer, Maureen the present day diva, and current performance artist linked her arms with her friends. Angel looked at Benny… "I thought you were going to Skeleton Jack?" Benny shook his head. "No that's ok…"

Benny looked around and smiled. _"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back… And scream like a banshee… Make you jump out of your skin… This is Halloween, everyone scream… Won't' you please make way for a very special guy…. Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch…. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King..."_

There was the chatter in the distance of the homeless huddled around fire barrels trying to stay warm chanting the holiday sounds. _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween. In this town we call home... Everyone hail to the pumpkin song... La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!" _


End file.
